Winner Takes All
by Alexis White
Summary: Alexis wants Dominic...but he's with that girl Letty. Letty challenges Alexis to a match...and...
1. Chapter One

"Rrrreow!" Letty growled as she sauntered up to Dom, Jamille, and I. She was about as tall as me, five foot five or five six. She was wearing combat boots, tight black leather pants, and a crop top. She was mean looking tonight, like her and Dominic had had another fight. Dominic was tall, at least 6'5" to 6'6" he was very muscular, and his black wifebeater showed off his arms very well. I loved his shaven head...there was just something about it. "I smell..." Letty paused dramatically and mock sniffed the air. "Skanks." She smiled. "Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave treadmarks on your face?"   
  
"Letty," Dom said looking straight at her. "I was just talking."   
  
"Yeah, whatever," she said to him angrily. She never believed him...ever. She always thought he was cheating on her, or doing something she didnt want him to do. Letty was controlling; too controlling.  
  
"Damn, Dom. Why you put up with her?" I said looking straight at Letty to show her I wasnt scared of her. She's tried her "I'll kick your ass" rutine before, but I never once fell for it. She usually knew she couldn't get the best of me, but sometimes she stepped over that line...  
  
"What bitch?" She said stepping into me. "Why dont you put your money and car where your mouth is, eh? Let your racing speak louder than your words," She said as she looked at me, her eyes narrowed. "You beat me, you got him. I beat you, I got your car."  
  
"Letty, he's not just some piece of meat that you can just bet in a race like that. I don't care how many times guys have done that to your nasty as, but you cant just do that to Dom," I laughed straight in her face. She screamed angrily and flung herself at me.   
  
Dominic caught her arm and pulled her towards him to face him. "Letty, you make this race like I'm shit..." he paused.   
  
"That's how you got me," she growled, still trying to get at me...you could see the hatred in her eyes, and the steam almost literally whistling out of her ears.  
  
"Fine. Alexis, you want in on this race, right?" Dom said as he turned and looked at me.  
  
I grinned. "Aw hell yeah!" I said smiling. "A chance at Dominic Toretto? What bitch in her right mind would pass that chance up. Hell no...Baby I aint passin this up. But, Letty, let's make this a little more interesting, kay?" I said grinning at her in more of a challenge.  
  
"Mmm, and how do we do that, skank?" she growled.  
  
"Winner takes ALL. Cars, money, houses, Dominic," I said licking my lips at him. I then stood infront of him and put my hands on his shoulders lustfully. "I wont lose," I whispered so he could hear me. "Get ready to lose, Letty." I barked at her.  
  
"Keep dreaming, bitch," She snarled back.  
  
"I will dream..." I paused as everyone around watched me. "In Dominics arms every night from now on." Everyone around moaned as if to say "OOH! SHE GOT YOU!" as I hopped into my Black Honda Civic with flames all over it. My car was nice...and fast. I knew I was going to win... well... that's what I thought. 


	2. Chapter Two

Saturday night. Midnight. A deserted street in a loney industrial wasteland on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Suddenly, a mighty roar. The air is filled with the sound of turbo-charged horsepower, coming from under the hoods of dozens of colorful Japanese and German subcompacts and sports cars which quickly pull into the street and create an illegal drag strip a quarter-mile long.   
  
"Ready to lose, Letty?" I growled from my spot next to her at the starting line.  
  
Letty looked over at me and laughed in my face. "I'm not gunna lose," she snarled.   
  
"Damn," I sighed looking at her car. "I'm going to have to put some serious work into your piece of shit car once I beat it from you..." I laughed. Inside I was very unsure of who was going to win. It was fifty fifty. She had a purple Honda Civic with at least, fifteen grand worth of shit under the hood. Mine only had five grand under the hood, plus whatever the person who bought it put under the hood, which was probably another five grand.. I'd beaten her a few times before, but then she turned around and beat me back...no one knew what the outcome of this race would be.   
  
"Get set..." Hector's shrill voice screamed from the side. The onlookers all simmered down and watched in awe as the two best female racers got ready to go at it. "GO!!!" he screamed.   
  
With that, both Letty and my cars leapt over the starting line...she had an early lead. Not a big lead, but she still had one..."Rrrreeeeoww!" I heard her scream from her car as she used her NOS to get a bigger lead.  
  
I smirked, "Too soon, Junior, too soon." I laughed, and waited another second, and then used my NOS to leap over the finish line. Her and I came to a stop and eyed each other as we got out of our cars.  
  
"Who won?" She asked uneasily. "It looked like my car was over the line before hers, eh, big suprise."  
  
Dominic sauntered over and stood infront of us. We both watched him as he eyed the both of us. "Letty.." he started, but she hadnt let him finish.  
  
"HA! Bitch I told you I'd win!" she growled and got in my face. "So scat, skank."  
  
Dominic looked down at the ground... "Letty..." he started again.  
  
Letty turned around smiling and looked at Dominic. She looked confused. "What?"  
  
"You...lost." He sighed. She looked at him angrily.  
  
"Fuck no. I didnt fucking lose! What the fuck are you talking about. She fucking lost," Letty screamed and went absolutly postal...she kicked her car, my car, slapped Dominic, Hector...everyone who said she lost. Then her and I came face to face.  
  
"Letty, chill the fuck down, bitch," I growled. She looked into my face...and had to look up a little. "Your keys..." I said and held my hand out. "Give them up."  
  
She screamed furiously and put her keys into my hand. "Fuck.." she growled.  
  
"Jamille," I said and tossed her the keys. "Take her car back to my house.." Jamille did as I told her, and I looked at Letty. "Dominic isn't a piece of meat, so you know what... we're going to not even do anything about that. I just got your car. I'll see if I can fix it up, and if I cant, you can have it back. If I can, it's mine...but notice the fact that I won. The better bitch won.." I growled and began to get back into my car.  
  
"Better skank," she barked, looking into my face.  
  
"Excuse me," I said as I stood back up and looked right at Letty... "I'm fucking sick of you. You go around calling every girl that likes Dominic a skank. Then guess fucking what. You're a fucking skank too!" I pointed into her face. "I was nice this time, but next time I wont be quite as nice." I hopped into my car and drove off... 


	3. Chapter Three

"Who the fuck does that bitch think she is!" I screamed as I torn around my house. Jamille sat at the table looking at me. "She's lucky that I know Dom loves her!" I screamed as I busted a vase on the ground.  
  
"Alexis, calm down," Jamille said as she stood up. "She doesn't matter to you. You beat her, and that was what you set out to do."  
  
"Yeah, Alexis, I mean...she always thought she was so much better than you, but you beat her. And took her car," Johnny said as he stood up from his seat at the table. "And if you smash one more vase I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
I stared at Johnny. "Listen Tran, I dont care who the fuck you think you are either, I'll kick your ass by more than I kicked Lettys." I pushed him back into his chair. "Don't tell me what to do and what not to do, unless you're planning on giving me a shot at your pretty little car.."  
  
He pulled me onto his lap, "Keep dreaming," he whispered into my ear.   
  
I laughed at him... "Thanks guys," I said smiling. "I'm glad I got friends to calm me down," I laughed again. "But she pisses me off..." I growled as I slammed my fist onto the table infront of me.  
  
Johnny and Jamille both rolled their eyes. "Yes," Johnny mumbled. "We know..." he laughed. "Believe me, we know."  
  
"I could have taken Dominic from her with that race she set up, but I dont think it's right to do that. I mean, if he wanted me...he'd come get me.." I said. As soon as the words escaped from between my lips, there was a knock at the door. I stood up from my seat and looked at the door oddly and we all laughed. I walked over and opened it...there at the door stood...  
  
v~*Authors Note*~v  
Okay, so some of you peoples criticism is stupid, considering my story is NOT supposed to be like the movie basically at all. Numba1_Dumbazz@Hotmail.com is my email address so feel free to send any further comments there, that way I know how to make sure you get my reply. And if you're going to send stupid comments such as one I got today, at least have a signed review. And take your guesses on whos at the door ;) Thanx! Hehe! 


	4. Chapter Four

"What do you want, Mia?" I said as I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. I glanced behind Mia and saw Letty standing in my front yard.  
  
"Why don't you step down here for a moment, so we can talk, Alexis?" Letty said from behind Mia.  
  
"For what?" I said calmly. "For the honor of getting jumped by you two? Fuck that!" screamed at them angrily, still pissed off about the way she talked to me earlier at the race.  
  
Johnny and Jamille came to the door to see what was up. Johnny stepped infront of me onto the steps. "What's the problem here?" Johnny said as he looked at Mia and I. He then noticed Letty. He walked down the steps and stepped behind her. "Hello Letty," he said to her with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
As soon as he said her name, Letty's whole body got tense and rigid with fear. "Hello Tran," she mumbled uneasily.  
  
I watched as Letty looked complete and utterly terrified. I had never seen Letty scared of anything. She was a tough girl, but her knees were literally knocking. "Johnny," I said watching in confusion, not knowing why Letty was so scared of Johnny. He glanced at me and then whispered something in her ear and chuckled.  
  
Letty's face turned pale, but you could see the fury in her eyes and face; she was pissed. She turned around and swung at him hard, and knocked him back a step. I ran off my porch and caught Letty's hand just before she hit Tran again. "Oh, hell no," I said sternly.  
  
She snatched her arm from my grasp, "Bitch, this doesn't concern you," she growled angrily.   
  
"You think you can come over here, stand in my yard, and beat up my friend without it concerning me?" I said calmly...not losing my cool yet. "You got it all wrong, chicka."  
  
"Go back inside, skank. You were already told this doesn't concern you," She said yelling at me angrily.  
  
"Letty, why dont you go back to your own house where you can assume position back on your knees," I screamed at her.  
  
With that, Letty headbutted me to the ground and punched me a few times. I kicked her off of me and punched her as hard as I could in her face making her bleed and spit out blood because of a cut on the inside of her mouth. I stood up and looked at her, not really wanting to fight. She got up and grabbed a wrench, "Oh its on now!" she screamed and ran at me ribs with the wrench. I dodged her, but she swung the wrench around and wailed me in the ribs anyhow. I fell to the ground on impact and proceeded to get up. She kept kicking me and beating me with the wrench, making it impossible to get up, or get any shots in on her.  
  
"Enough!" Mia screamed, but Letty just kept hitting me.  
  
Johnny tore Letty away and threw her to the ground. "Go home," he screamed at her. He calmly picked me up and carried me back into my house.  
  
Johnny laid me onto the couch and put ice on my ribs. "You okay?" Jamille asked me.  
  
I responded by trying to take a deep breath and then coughing. "Can't breathe well?" Johnny asked me. I shook my head and closed my eyes in pure pain. "I guess we better get you to the hospital..." 


	5. Chapter Five

At the hospital, the doctors checked me out. "Probably broken ribs," one of the doctors told Johnny. "We wont know until we take X-Rays, though."  
  
So they took me in for the X-Rays. "Well Ms. White, you've managed to hurt every single rib you have. Some are broken, some are only bruised." A doctor told me. "How'd you do it?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him angrily, "I think that it's none of your business..." I said. "Can I leave now?"  
  
"Yes," he replied and handed me two bottles of pills. "Take one when you feel unbarable pain. No more than four pills a day."  
  
Johnny helped me back out to his car and drove me back home. When we got back, there was a person on my front porch. It was dark so I couldn't see who it was. "Who the fuck are you!?!" I growled as Johnny and I walked towards them. They didnt answer. "Look, I dont want any more suprises tonight, damnit!"  
  
"I dont know who that is either," Johnny mumbled to me as he continued walking with me.  
  
The person stood up as we got closer. I looked at them hard and concentrated on their face.. "Jesse.." I mumbled... 


	6. Chapter Six

Jesse walked towards Johnny and I and met us half way. "Hey Alexis...I heard what happened. Letty told Dominic, Mia, Brian, and I," Jesse said as he helped me walk up the stairs and into the house. He stayed as far away from Johnny as he could.  
  
"I see.." I said as they helped me sit down. "I figured she'd brag."  
  
"She didnt, not really. She was pretty pissed when she got back to the house though. She stormed in the door and slammed it shut, then started screaming about how she got in a fist fight with you, and then hit you with a wrench," Jesse said as he sat beside me. "Dominic got mad at her."  
  
I looked at him oddly. "What?" I said with an uneasy tone in my voice. "Why?"  
  
"Well," Jesse started. "Can we talk without him here?" Jesse pointed at Johnny.   
  
Johnny stood up, "Fine..." He said. He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed his jacket. "I will call you tomorrow, Alexis," he said as he walked out the door. I heard the roaring of the engine, and then screeching of the tires.   
  
"Dominic," he began once again. "Was mad that Letty took it that far...and between me and you, Lex," Jesse lowered his voice and paused.  
  
"What, Jesse..." I replied. "Tell me.."  
  
"I think Dom cares about you..." he whispered. I stood up, and then sat back down in pain.  
  
"Fuck," I mumbled...I could tell I was smiling, and I stopped myself suddenly. "Jesse, tell Letty I said I was sorry..." I handed him her keys.  
  
"What, Alexis. What are you talking about?" He said as he stood up after I slowly stood up.   
  
"I'm leaving..." I replied. I walked slowly into my room, with Jesse following me. "I cant deal with this shit."  
  
I began packing up my clothes into a bag. "You cant leave. Not now.." He said angrily.  
  
"Want to fucking bet me?" I growled at him. I threw my bag on the floor. "I'm not going to fucking get beat up again because someone MIGHT have feelings for me. Fuck that..."  
  
Jesse grabbed my hands and looked at me sadly. "Alexis, you know we've been friends for a while..." he sighed. "I've told you all my shit...you can't leave me.."  
  
I looked at him, about to cry. "I'm sorry," I mumbled and picked up my bag...I walked out of the door slowly, grabbing my cell phone and my jacket. "Call me, 555-0438.." I walked out of mine and Jamille's house and got into my car...  
  
I put my keys in and turned the ignition on. I wasn't sure where I was going...I had an idea though.. 


End file.
